


Whipped Brownie

by music_is_my_life



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kim Yugyeom is whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_is_my_life/pseuds/music_is_my_life
Summary: You could say Yugyeom was whipped for Mark. In more ways than just one.





	Whipped Brownie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
I had this one in my drafts for way too long. Hopefully someone on this website shares the same weird humor like I do ^^'  


The cheerful tingling of the bell above the door announced a new customer. Yugyeom, who was brushing a towel halfheartedly over the dirty tables, looked up, scanning the counter. Of course, Mark was nowhere to be seen. Like always when he was needed. Yugyeom groaned softly as he strolled towards the waiting customer.

“Hello, how can I help you?”, Yugyeom smiled politely, sliding gracefully behind the counter.

“A coconut latte and a chocolate chip cupcake, please. Ah and could I have whipped cream on the cupcake?”

“Of course.”  


Yugyeom was about to step away to prepare the order, when he realized he forgot to ask one important thing: “Take away?”

“Yes, please.”

Finally, Mark returned from the back of the shop. Apparently, he had listened, because he started to prepare the coconut latte without any questions asked. 

A tingling feeling settled in Yugyeom’s stomach as he spotted the older boy. It had only been a week since Mark started working in the coffee shop, but Yugyeom already had a slight crush on him. 

Everything about Mark seemed perfect to Yugyeom. And by everything he meant _everything_. Not just his flawless and soft appearance. He adored everything about him, from his cute habit of stuffing his cheeks with an unhealthy amount of sweets, when he was nervous, to his laugh that sounded like a dying dolphin at times.

Yugyeom was so done for.

A little bit lost in his daydreaming, he didn’t realize that the object of his fawning had started talking to him. A gentle grip on his forearm made him look up into dark coffee bean colored eyes.

Yugyeom gulped. 

“Yes, Mark hyung?”

“Are you done?” 

Mark nodded to the sweet treat, placed neatly in an unclosed bag. Yugyeom was about to say “yes", when he spotted a can of whipped cream on the counter.

“Almost!”, he announced, rushing past Mark to fulfill his task. In his hurry, he didn’t check if the lid was closed properly. 

Big mistake. The lid sprung free, missing Yugyeom’s ear by a hair’s breadth. He didn’t have that much luck with the white substance shooting into his face. If he had been more aware of the situation, he would’ve realized that his stunt could be interpreted as something else, but his mind didn’t have the capacity to produce dirty thoughts in that moment. 

Mark tumbled to the floor, rolling around and clutching his stomach, that hurt from laughing so hard.

Even the customer couldn’t hold in his giggles. 

Without displaying any emotion Yugyeom got a new can from the refrigerator, this time checking the lid and he finally managed to put some of the fluffy cream onto the cupcake.

Still wearing a blank expression, he handed the shaking customer his order. A little perplexed he looked at the cash in his palm after he retreated his hand. 

Payment, right.

“Enjoy your cupcake,” Yugyeom gritted out, sugary smile tugging at his sticky lips, “Have a nice day.”

“Yeah, you too,” the customer responded with a snort, waving his free hand as he left the shop.

“Stop laughing,” Yugyeom turned around to the still lying boy, kicking him into the shin to get his point across, “It’s not _that_ funny.”

He shrinks into himself at the unbelieving look Mark shot at him. Mark still giggled, when he stood up, but at least he had stopped his embarrassing, but hilarious, dying dolphin noises.

They were standing way too close in the cramped space. But only Yugyeom seemed to mind his personal bubble, because Mark stepped even closer.

A wide grin stretched Mark’s lips. With a flick of his thumb he collected some of the whipped cream sticking to Yugyeom’s burning cheek.

With a smug smirk Mark licked his thumb clean, holding eye contact with Yugyeom. The younger boy shivered under the heavy gaze.

A mischievous glint sparkled in Mark’s eyes as he turned around, walking towards the back of the shop. At the door he turned around, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip.

”Way to tell me that you’re whipped for me.”

Yugyeom wanted to die on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading this mess.  
Please feel free to comment ^^ but don’t ask me what the hell this plot is, because I have no idea myself...


End file.
